Internal combustion engines generally combust a mixture of fuel (e.g., gasoline, diesel, natural gas, etc.) and air. Lubrication oil is also supplied to the engine to lubricate the various moving components of the engine. Prior to entering the engine, the intake air, fuel, lubrication oil, and other fluids are typically passed through filtration systems to remove contaminants from the fluids (e.g., dust, water, oil, etc.) from the fluids. The filter elements require periodic replacement, as the filter media of the filter elements captures and removes contaminants from the fluids passing through the filter media. Some filter elements are cylindrical in shape. The cylindrical filter elements often include a filter media having a top endcap and a bottom endcap. The endcaps are substantially rigid to support the filter media and to maintain the shape of the filter element. The endcaps also serve to seal the clean side of the filter media from the dirty side of the filter media. To form a proper seal with a filtration housing, the endcaps are often fitted with separate sealing elements.